


Red Fight

by Elennare



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Fanart, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/pseuds/Elennare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He who fights with monsters should look to it that he himself does not become a monster."<br/>Spoilers for 6x04.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Made in under an hour, edited in GIMP. For the "Monster" challenge at fan_flashworks. Also fits the 'Red' and 'Fight' challenges.


End file.
